dragonait
by nanofate assault
Summary: un amor perfecto, un sello y el reencuentro de aquello que no pudo ser, todo esto y mas podras encontrar en esta historia donde te llevara a un mundo singular de lucha y poder.(naoXfate/ AsheXAsuna y otras parejas)


-Te contare algo increíble..es una historia de amor con tragedia y sufrimiento.-sonrie

-Esta vuelve la sonrisa

Hace 1000 años atrás existió un mago muy poderoso llamado jerefs, tenia el pelo blanco, ojos bicolor, y su tipo de magia era muy destructiva podia controlar el fuego y el hielo, también podía teletransportarce .Los ciudadanos agradecían que jerefs fuera bueno y no malo. El mago estaba enamorado de una sardedotisa y maga llamada setsuna , ella tenía el pelo azul oscuro, ojos azules como el cielo. Un día la pareja de magos decidieron por fin dar el siguiente paso que sería ser novios pero estaban tan enamorados que prefiriera casarse, su amigo de la infancia , que se llamaba Gray estaba también enamorado de setsuna así que se lleno de celos, odio, rencor, decidió que si setsuna no lo amaba entonces a nadie iba amar. Fue donde vivía un dragón grande y morado , temido por todos le pido su fuerza el cual el dragón acepto con la visión de matar a todos los que vivian en el pueblo, asi que comenso una masacreo en el pueblo gente muerta, casas en llamas, y todo por enojado, le pido ayuda a aun dragón llamado Dragnel de color rojo , acepto con una condición que en su otra vida viviría dentro del, jerefs acepto el trato, setsuna asustada y preocupada ayudo a combatir a Gray junto con jeref .Pero lastimosamente Grey era mas fuerte la unica opcion fye en cerrarlo en una piedra para siempre aun que Jerefd sabía que en el futuro s reencarnación seria mas poderoso y podria matarlo por fin. Después de encerrarlo Jerefs quedo muy herido, ya no podía hacer mas ese sería su fin, Setsuna llorando sobre el pidiéndole que no se fuere, el coloco una mano sobre una de sus mejillas y le. Dijo "tranquila, te prometo que en nuestra próxima vida podremos ser felices, asi que te estaré esperando amor mío". Así pasaron los años y nadie sabe cuando reencarnara jerefs...fin

veía como dormía, mi pequeña niña plácidamente, así que la cobijo y le doy un beso en la frente. Salgo de la habitación y veo a mi amor platónico -Hola Nanoha pensé que estabas durmiendo-me acerco a ella

-Bueno estaba durmiendo cuando no encontré a mi almohada súper cómoda y calientita-lo dice con un leve sonrojo, que tierna.

-Hehe, bueno esta almohada calientita ira de regreso a dormir-comienzo a caminar-bienes-extiendo mi mano, Nanoha sonrió y toma mi mano-

-sabes, Fate chan me pudiste haber levantado y yo hubiera ido donde Vivio -Nanoha levanta las sabanas para que me meta.

-Bueno estabas durmiendo muy placida así que no quise despertarte-me meto y nanoha se mete y coloca su cabeza en mi pecho , y paso mis brazos por su cintura-además me gusta hacer estas cosas.

-mou-infla sus cachetes que linda-eso lo se pera hoy tienes que levantarte a la 5am para ir a una misión con mis nuevos reclutas-me mira preocupada-

-Tranquila a tus reclutas no les pasara nada Nanoha elos iran conmigo-sonrio

-Mou eso no quiero decir pero-infla sus cachetes-pero si también cuídalos-la miro-Signum no ira contigo.

-No a ella le asignaron otra misión-le acaricio el cabello-buenas noches nanoha-cerrando mía ojos

-Buenas noches Fate chan-cierra sus ojos y con una sonrisa

En la mañana me despido de vivio que aun sigue durmiendo le doy un beso en la frente , bajo y me encuentro con Nanoha y me desea suerte y meda un beso en la mejilla y yo en su frente.

Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la TSAB hay un helicóptero nos espera y con los nuevos reclutas que todos ellos tiene 13 años, la derecha de pelo azul oscuro suelto y largo , su apariencia es fría pero por dentro es una buena persona y de media estatura y ojos azules su nombre es Asuna Takuyama, el recluta de pelo negro corto y alborotado de ojos negros es Lyndo Morrell , la otra recluta tiene el pelo castaño, estatura pequeña y ojos verdes su nombre es Hibiki , el otro recluta tiene el pelo verde oscuro estatura mas alta que los otros y cuerpo mas musculoso y ojos verdes su nombre es Gonter kikuchi.

Los saludo y comenzamos a caminar hacia el helicóptero , cuando Asuna se detiene y mira hacia de tras de ella y me aserco

-Estas bien Azuna-

-Si, pero no escucharon una voz-

-una voz-extraña

-Si, me dijo que pronto nos volveremos haber-

Se acerca Lyndo-

-solo es tu imaginación vamos-

-si de seguro es por la adrenalina de la misión-le digo

-Esta bien-asiente y nos subimos dentro del vehículo y nos dirijo al planeta no administrativo 50.

POV NARRADOR (13 AÑOS ANTES, CUANDO EL EQUIPO DE FATE CHAN LLEGAN AL PLANETA)

Una persona de pelo blanco , con una máscara de dragón y sus ojos bicolor el derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul , su mano derecha vendada y tiene una forma extraña y traje negro (como los ninjas) corría por una fábrica abandonada.

-Aquí dragón quinto piso de la fabrica -coloca una mano en su oreja esperando una respuesta la cuL no llega-contesten, lobo, pájaro, toro-

-Aquí pájaro, lobo, toro-ella sonríe aunque no se pueda ver por la máscara-dragón llega hasta el utimo piso y mata a ese infeliz-

-Entendido-la chicha comienza a caminar cuando escucha una explosión-chicos

-Ahhhh Ashe-escucha como se interrumpe su comunicación-corre es muy fuerte ahhh.

-chicos-comienza agritar desesperada y comienza a correr cuando explota un muro-per..Pero que-vuelve haber y ve un hombre de pelo blanco como el. suyo, alborotado, ojos iguales y muy alto

-Qui..quien eres-se sorprende

-Toda a su tiempo-le dice con una sonrisa

-Tu..tu fuiste el que ataco a mis hermanos-enojada

-Ellos no tiene que involucrarse-

-Maldito infeliz-corro hacia el i saca una katana -por que

-Por que tu no debiste haber nacido en este tiempo-detiene el ataque como si nada-tviste que haber nacido despues-la tira contrala pared con un solo movimiento

-ahhh, de..de que hablas-se para-y quien eres-

-Ya te dije que todo en sus momento-aparece de tras de la chica -

-Pe..pero como-mira sobre su hombro-tu..tu también puedes .ahhhh-siente un golpe en su espalda.

-el hombre sonríe-hora de ir adormir por unos 13 años Ashe.

-Co..como sabea mi nombre-siente la mano del hombre en su espalda y después esta en un contenedor de la que

-Hora de dormir-el hombre presiona un boton y comienza a salir humo-

-Sa..sacame-la chica siente como su cuerpo comienza a congelarse y tersarse-sa..saca..me...-queda congelase

-Ah-el suspiro y mira el cielo-muy pronto nos veremos cumpliré la promesa Setsuna -sonríe y desaparece.

NOTAS DE AUTOR

PRIMERO GRACIAS POR LEER EL PRIMER CAP...Y SINCERAMENTE ESTE FANFIC VA ASER LARGO E IGUAL AL DE ¿MI MASCOTA O MI PRINCIPE?

SEGUNDO...LO SE EL CAP ES MUY CORTO...Y CREO QUE LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN O DEPENDE COMO ME SIENTA.

LA HISTORIA ESTA PORTAGONISADA POR NANOHA Y FATE ...ASHE Y ASUNA ..POR EL MOMENTO Y OTRAS PAREJAS.

TERCERO...NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO ESENAS DE ACCION Y PELEA ..PERO LO VOY A INTENTAR

Y NO SABRE CUANDO VOY A SUBIR LOS OTROS


End file.
